


Warden's Best Friend

by TA_Blackstone



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: Commander Cousland returns to Denerim to unwind and spend some time in the company of his beloved canine companion.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Warden's Mabari, Warden & Warden's Mabari (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Warden's Best Friend

“You sure you're going to be all right in here all by your lonesome?” Alistair asked as he and Aedan walked through the doors of the manor house, the estate that served as residence for the Arl of Amaranthine in Denerim. That was Warden-Commander Aedan Cousland, now. “I can probably send some of the palace staff over--”

“No, no, it's fine,” Aedan said, waving away the offer. “Honestly, it'll be nice to have a place that isn't crawling with people all the time. Besides, I won't be lonely, I'll have Sarge with me.”

Aedan's faithful mabari hound barked a happy affirmative, his tail twitching back and forth. Alistair chuckled and reached over to scratch the big canine's ears, for once getting no rebuke from the war dog. It seemed their comically antagonistic relationship had mellowed since the Blight ended. 

“Well, he's better company than some people we know,” Alistair snarked. “You're sure you don't want someone in here? A maid, a cook, something? You'll go mad with all this space to yourself.”

“I'm going mad with having people up my arse every hour of every day,” Aedan said, looking around the blessedly empty entrance hall. “Maybe after a day or two, but I really just need peace and quiet. I'll send word if I need anyone.”

“And I'll send word when it's time to hit the tavern,” Alistair said, earning an almost inaudible sigh from the guard standing at his shoulder. “You say something, Captain?”

“Not a thing, your Majesty, not a thing.”

Alistair's love of drinking and cavorting with the common folk had become a well-known habit, earning him the love of his citizens and the chagrin of his advisors. Aedan was glad someone so relaxed and freewheeling was on the throne, otherwise he'd have house staff forced on him before he could work up the breath to protest. He was used to it, but he'd also begun to value privacy and solitude a bit more since assuming the duties of both Arl of Amaranthine and Commander of the Grey Wardens.

“Well, until then,” Aedan said and shook Alistair's hand. “Good to see you again, my friend.”

“Likewise,” Alistair said, giving Aedan's hand a squeeze. “You know where to find me if you need anything. Stay out of trouble, will you?”

“I'll save the trouble for you, don't worry.”

Alistair clapped his old friend genially on the shoulder and turned, gesturing for the double line of royal guardsmen to leave. He gave Aedan one last wave over his shoulder before he disappeared out the doors that boomed shut once the last of the guards had departed. Aedan heaved a heavy sigh and slumped a little, an immense feeling of relief washing over him, as if he'd finally taken off a particularly heavy suit of armor after a long march. Peace and quiet at last. He felt a bit bad leaving Vigil's Keep, but everyone agreed that after that unpleasantness with the Mother and her resurgent darkspawn and the hunt for Morrigan across half of Ferelden, he was in desperate need of some time off. He'd appointed Nathaniel Howe as his official second-in-command and took a carriage to Denerim. At least here, he could be afforded some privacy. 

Aedan set off to poke around the estate, dipping into various rooms to get a better notion of what had happened now that Rendon How was dead. Quite a bit of furniture was being packed away or covered in tarps. At least the place appeared to be clean. The bedrooms appeared to be mostly untouched, and it seemed someone had come in ahead of time to tidy up one of the parlors, the bath chamber and the kitchens, which were well-stocked. 

Aedan stopped in the kitchen to help himself to a light lunch and some tea, filled a couple of dishes with meat and water for Sarge, and settled down in the parlor to kick off his boots and relax. And relax he did, until he started to fall asleep in the chair. Almost as if sensing his master's drowsiness, Sarge trotted over and leaned down, poking his head up between Aedan's thighs. The big war dog snuffled down into the human's crotch, his sensitive canine nose taking in that familiar scent. 

“Mmm...”

Sarge's ears perked – he knew that sound well, the sound Aedan made when they had their private time. He twitched his tail, swishing against the table as he pressed his muzzle into Aedan's groin, swiping his big tongue over the front of his master's trousers and felt him quickly firming up underneath. Aedan's breath quickened and he hissed out another gasp, waking up to see what Sarge was doing to him. 

“You just couldn't wait, could you?” he asked, chuckling softly and reaching down to gently nudge Sarge's head away from his groin and unlace the front of his trousers. He opened the fabric, pulling aside his smallclothes and letting that stiff pink rod free into the open air. Sarge's tail wagged even faster and his big, flat tongue met the swollen head of Aedan's cock.

Aedan moaned, arching his hips up and pushing the trousers down off his legs, doing his best to disrobe with the needy marbari face-deep in his groin. He slid his hand over the back of Sarge's head, caressing him like he would any lover. 

“Oh, that's a good boy, Sarge,” he groaned. “Let me return the favor.”

Sarge laid down and rolled over onto his belly, the tapered tip of his cock sliding free of his heavy sheath. Aedan laid down on the ground, lying on his side and grasping his hound's swelling cock, pumping that furry sheath. He cupped Sarge's head with his other hand, holding it close to his groin. He slid his tongue against the drooling tip, pulling the mabari's meaty cock into his mouth. 

Aedan felt Sarge wrap his forepaws around the base of his cock like he was grasping a bone, lapping hungrily at his master's swollen cock, precum dribbling from his knob faster than Sarge could lick it all up. Aidan slid his fingers under the hound's swelling knot, pushing down and gagging just a little as he pulled Sarge into his throat. 

“Mmm...”

Aedan tensed up, drawing his legs in almost involuntarily while that climax welled up in his loins. He inhaled sharply through his nose, his moans muffled by the hound cock poking down his gullet. His own cock was twitching and jumping between Sarge's paws, shooting ropes of seed over the dog's muzzle and Aedan's belly, the big beast eagerly lapping at whatever he could reach. Sarge was spilling watery cum down Aedan's throat in turn, one of his hind legs twitching as if to mirror his master's throes of pleasure. The Warden gulped down every last mouthful his faithful hound fed him and pulled back, gasping for breath. 

“Ahh...good boy,” he sighed, pressing a kiss to the mabari's tapered cock tip. Sarge responded with a happy “woof”. 

Aedan rolled onto his back and laid sprawled out on the floor while Sarge started licking himself. He folded his arms behind his head and stared contentedly up at the ceiling, taking in the silence of the empty old house. It would be nice to have some playtime with Sarge without the threat of being interrupted, even for just a short while. Back at Vigil's Keep, they'd come dangerously close to being caught a few times and only Sarge's intelligence saved them. Now, they could just do it anywhere they pleased. 

“Come on, it's a nice day,” Aedan said, getting up and pulling off his tunic. “Let's go outside, boy.”

Sarge barked an affirmative and followed, his swollen cock bobbing about underneath him. 

The two of them stepped out into the estate's gardens, which were mercifully kept private by the high stone walls around the house. No guard patrols to worry about this time, either. The late morning sun was wonderfully warm on Aedan's naked skin and he let out a contented sigh, stopping to stand in the grass and soak in the sunshine and fresh air. 

Well, he relaxed as much as possible until Sarge impatiently stuck his nose between his master's rump cheeks, his tongue lapping out at the human's pucker. 

“All right, all right,” Aedan moaned, going down onto all fours. 

Sarge took the opportunity and jumped up, wrapping his forelegs around the Warden's waist and leaned heavily over his back, humping frantically at the human's backside. Aedan grunted and reached back, lining the hound's cock tip up with his pucker and cried out as it slid straight home, that knot slapping off his ass trying to find purchase. 

The Warden lowered his head, digging his fingers into the grass and instinctively keeping his grunting as quiet as possible. Sarge was just as eager as he was, it seemed. The mabari's weight bore down on his back, threatening to drive him straight into the dirt, but he knew how to hold it – he'd had plenty of practice. Between Sarge and his secret visits to Castle Highever's kennels, Aedan Cousland had become a well-practiced breeding bitch. What would anyone say if they saw the Hero of Ferelden in such a position?

“Aahhh!”

Sarge's knot finally popped past Aedan's anal ring, locking him in place while a fresh load of watery canine seed was dumped into his guts. The hound ceased his rampant humping and laid his head over his master's shoulder, panting heavily into the human's ear. Aedan turned his head, getting slobbery dog kisses across the side of his face. 

“Ahh...I love you too, Sarge,” he said, reaching up to scritch at his faithful hound's neck. 

The two of them laid down in the grass, Sarge nuzzling into his master's neck, still tied. They remained that way for what felt like hours, lazing in the sunlight. Aedan's stomach started to growl, disturbing the peace of his post-coital semi-nap. He lifted his head and Sarge shifted, looking at the human curiously. 

“Come on, boy, let's go get something to eat,” he said. “We'll need to keep our strength up if we're gonna keep doing this all week.”

Sarge responded with an excited bark and tried to get up, trotting forward toward the house. In his excitement, he didn't notice that he was knotted inside Aedan and the big war dog found himself dragging his master along behind him. Aedan yelped and tried to stop, holding steady and groaning as Sarge's knot finally popped free. He wobbled to his feet and found the horny hound looking at him impatiently. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said, hobbling along. What a week this was going to be.


End file.
